Unexpected Affection
by RandomTrashcan
Summary: Okay so, this is pretty much my first fanfic... And i hope people will read this :) i am the worst at doing a Summary... so sorry and i know it's not that big of a chapter... but i will try and make longer chapters later on :3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! WhiskeyWishpers here. This is my first fanfic... and I am a die hard fan of Korrasami... so I hope I will do good in this story... if I have anyway to improve you can just tell me but let it stay nice :)

-

Korra is a MMA fighter, still amateur but she doesn't really care about that.  
No body at college knows about her being an MMA fighter and she doesn't like to brag around about it so she just lets it go.

Korra had Math classes now, she had to take those classes but she didn't like them. She entered the room and took a seat in the back, she sat down next to Asami Sato, the heiress of Sato Industries, though Korra didn't care about it one bit, people are who they are they are not the status the family carries.

Asami is Mako's girlfriend and he is Korra's ex, and yes the girls don't get along well.  
They ignore eachother but they do mock each other from time to time.  
Korra grabbed the books she needed for class though she look over at Asami for a moment. Asami was not even paying attention to Korra or well that was what Korra thought. Asami had seen some of the bruises Korra had in her face, but she let it go cause why should she care.

After class Asami was hanging with Mako, while Korra was with Opal and Bolin talking about how Naga, her dog, did something really funny that morning.

Bolin saw that Mako and Asami were coming their way. "Korra, hi." was what Mako said and Asami just ignored her being really clingy to Mako.

Korra made a noise as if she had to puke and eyed Asami. 'somehow those green _beautifull_ eyes get me frozen, wait did I just think about how beautifull Sato's eyes are?!' Bolin was waving infront of Korra's face "Korra you better get back to reality right now cause you're being a bit weird" Bolin said to which Korra answered " I didn't sleep well last night so that's why." she shrugged " I am going home this was my only class today, Later Bo, Ope". Korra left them alone as she went to the gym to train for her oncoming match. She had to fight Kuvira, or well The Great Unitor, Korra ofcourse thought that name was stupid. Korra was known as The Avatar.

It appearded that Bolin and the others had bought tickets to see the game, even thought they didn't know about Korra being The Avatar.

"I am really excited, The Avatar is that new girl right?" Bolin spoke up being really happy to go watch a match.  
" Yeah she is going to fight Bataar jr.'s girlfriend. I'm curious if this Avatar girl is as good as I have heard" Opal spoke with hope since she really hates Kuvira.

Mako looked at Bolin " you know you bought 4 tickets right?" he said to his brother.  
"Yeah I was thinking about taking you guys, since Korra told me she was too busy with some stuff" Bolin said to them looking at Asami since whenever Korra's name is heard she cringes her nose in disgust.

–  
At the night of the fight Korra was warming up with a hoodie on. "this is going to be a fun night, with a lot of bruises..." she sighed after drinking a bit of water and then getting ready to enter the arena.

The first one to enter was Kuvira. "To the left entering first, The Great Unitor! Every one give her a big applause" Kuvira was known for wining here a lot already so the people thought they knew she will win again.

Then Korra entered still wearing her navy blue hoody. "And then our newcommer in this Amateur Finale! The Avatar!" there were some people who applauded for her, so did Bolin and Opal. Mako and Asami just watched with just a serious expression on their faces.

Korra came in the ring and took off her Hoody, revealing a big tattoo of Raava on her back, which was partly covered by the sports bra she was wearing. The couples didn't recognize her yet. Though Korra has seen them already, she hoped they won't recognize her. She and Kuvira begun to fight.  
Korra did got hit a lot as she tried to defend herself. Bolin and Opal were a bit disappointed in that she got hit.

"You know that the Avatar does look very familiar right?" Asami spoke to herself actually and since the others were deep into the game she didn't get a response back.

Korra now got to hit Kuvira a few times in the guts.  
After a while both women were pretty much covered in blood and bruises. Korra glared at Kuvira. They were both tired. They had been at the 4 round so it was no or never for Korra cause else she loses.  
Korra stayed clam when Kuvira didn't get it her way though and tried hitting Korra all the time.  
Korra hit Kuvira one last time hard in the face which caused to a knock out.

"The Avatar wins!" was heard over the speakers after the count down for Kuvira. The crowd roared with enthuasiasm, as did Opal, Bolin and to what no one saw coming Asami, No one knew Asami has been looking at The Avatar with interest, the interest she actually should have had in Mako.

-

Bolin was talking about how awesome it is how The Avatar had beaten Kuvira with a K.O. At the end. "That was like soooo awesome guys!" he said as they saw that navy blue hoody with black sport shorts walk out of a room. "Hey that's the Avatar!" Bolin yelled causing Korra to look over her shoulder, which she immediately regretted doing.

" Korra? Is that you?" Is was Asami said in full surprise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ! Here's chapter 2 i really am happy with the people who replied and liked the story! Thank you so much guys i really appreciate it!

-

Recap: 

_Bolin was talking about how awesome it is how The Avatar had beaten Kuvira with a K.O. At the end. "That was like soooo awesome guys!" he said as they saw that navy blue hoody with black sport shorts walk out of a room. "Hey that's the Avatar!" Bolin yelled causing Korra to look over her shoulder, which she immediately regretted doing._

 _" Korra? Is that you?" Is was Asami said in full surprise._

 __Korra gulped and didn't know what to do when Asami called out to her. She herself was alo taken by surprise, she didn't knew the guys were into this kind of thing. Before she could even say anything Bolin already hugged her causing her ribs to hurt more. "Why didn't you tell us Korra? It's so freaking awesome! You a MMA fighter? And you defeated Kuvira!" Bolin spoke with too much enthousiasm, but that's Bolin. Korra tried to get out of the hug since it hurt her a bit. "Ehm... guys can we not do this now?" Korra spoke up while finally having escaped the crushing hug.

Asami was looking at her, or you could call it even staring. She was in thought since she really enjoyed seeing The Avatar, more like she enjoyed The Avatars body. Now that it appears that it's Korra she feels really weird about herself, confused to be honest. Mako put a hand on her back and she gave him a small smile which he returned. Her gaze came back to Korra, but what she didn't know is that Korra noticed it. 'Why is she looking at me like that' Korra thought but she was already being distracted by some journalists asking her opinion of the heated battle she just had with Kuvira. So she left the other alone.

"Asami you know you can stop staring funny at her" Opal said softly so Mako wouldn't hear it but Asami did and she frowns. "What do you mean i'm staring funny at Korra" Asami said back to her also soft but you could clearly hear the annoyance in her voice.  
Opal ignored her going back to holding Bolins arm.

Korra was done with the journalists, she didn't really feel like going back to the others so she just left. She didn't want to explain why they didn't know, for her this is to cool off. Let her anger get away. She couldn't just get it away with training and sparring, she had to do the real deal.

As Korra got home she fed Naga and went to bed, waking up the next day she went for an early jog, yes she didn't like to wake up early but she had to. So after having been jogging for an hour she comes back home and makes her self some coffee and fire flake cereal which after she takes a shower and gets in to some clothes, some cargo jeans and a grey sweater and some terrible looking converse.

She looked at her phone seeing she got many texts about saying how awesome the match was, most were from Bolin. She smiles a bit at it, but then she saw a text from Asami or well "Buttface" as she was named in Korra's phone. _'why didn't you just tell us you were into MMA?'_ Korra decided not to answer it since she didn't want to argue with this woman over stuff.

She got ready for school, it was too bad she had a black eye so she will be questioned if Bolin didn't already told everyone about her being The Avatar at school, she hoped he didn't say anything.

Asami was still in bed, she didn't have school until 10 am so she had another 4 hours.  
She was wondering about last night, why did she had to feel attracted by The Avatar, above all why did The Avatar have to be Korra for Spirit's sake. She groaned as she got out of bed and made herself a fresh cup of coffee.  
She is wearing a white v neck with an olive green coloured plaid and ripped skinny jeans and her hair in a messy bun and just natural make up, besides her red lips.  
After a gew hours she went to school and heard some people in her engineering class talking about the fight from last night.

Korra sighs in relieve, no one knew that she was The Avatar, yet. Bolin kept talking about it though but Opal punched him in the shoulder when he almost wanted to yell to Korra how she was The Avatar when he saw her.

Mako was distancing from the group cause he didn't feel right there at the moment with Korra being seen by the others in a new light. He had to admit, he did like seeing her like that though but he had Asami, he shouldn't think about Korra like that.  
So he just tried to distract himself texting Asami, who didn't reply back to him which he wasn't happy about

Asami wanted to ignore Mako for a bit. She didn't feel like talking to him at all though and she didn't know why. Probably the way he has been talking to her on the phone last night. He has been pretty rude and cold to her. She sighed but as soon as she walked out of class she walked in on the guys. 'shit why did i have to walk in on them' she thought being really annoyed but hiding it.

"Asami why didn't you text or call me back?" Mako said to her feeling awkward about it actually.  
"I had class Mako. I can't always answer you know" Asami reacted a bit cold, more snapping like than she ment to but she let it stay this way.

Korra was actually just wanting to reply to Asami's text, but she stopped when she heard her name. Korra looked up hearing Asami and Mako having a tiny lovers quarrel about Asami not replying to Mako, Korra sighs.  
"Okay you guys how about you stop arguing my head is throbbing, i am getting a major headache thanks to you guys" Korra just spoke up. After she said that the couple stopped with their quarrel and just joined the rest of the group. Asami was looking at Korra but before anyone could notice she mentally shook her head and focused on something else.

"Hey Korra when is your next match by the way?" Bolin was the one who spoke cause he felt a bit awkward with the silent that got created.

"I think in a week or 2 Bo, i guess you guys are gonna come watch again?" Korra answered with a little smile, which made Asami feel a bit warm inside.

"Yeah ofcourse we're all gonna come watch you, right guys!" Bolin said out load with a big goofy grin. The other agreed of coming to her match.

Sorry to end this chapter like this guys! I am really really sorry about that. I hope I will be able to make chapter 3 a bit longer than the first 2 chapters. I hope you guys liked it though! :3 See ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

So here chapter 3, I hope you guys are gonna like this chapter too :3  
Enjoy!  
Also to let you guys know. Yes Korrasami is gonna happen, but I want to progress it slowly I don't really want to rush a bonding like that!

Recap: _  
__"Hey Korra when is your next match by the way?" Bolin was the one who spoke cause he felt a bit awkward with the silent that got created._

 _"I think in a week or 2 Bo, i guess you guys are gonna come watch again?" Korra answered with a little smile, which made Asami feel a bit warm inside._

 _"Yeah ofcourse we're all gonna come watch you, right guys!" Bolin said out load with a big goofy grin. The other agreed of coming to her match._

A week already passed, a week left for Korra's upcoming match. Korra has been training a lot for a week. Why did she train so much now, her next match was P'li and for what she has heard, P'li wasn't the nicest to fight against. This could mean that Korra could lose the upcoming fight, she didn't plan to lose though. She finished her training after a hour and a half. And took a shower.

Meanwhile in the week Asami has been thinking a lot. And she and Mako have been avoiding one another the whole time. Not that they saw each other a lot, only at school and when the others get together.  
Asami does have a lot of homework since she is in Mechanical Engineering. Plus she does help her dad sometimes with designing some products for a new Satobike line.

Asami was with Opal at the moment talking about that she didn't feel right with Mako anymore. "I don't know Opal.. I do like him i really do, but it doesn't feel right" Asami said  
"Just see where it goes, you never know what happens. There are a lot of people who have this kind of thing and come out of it stronger than ever." Opal told her. Asami never told Opal about her sudden attraction to Korra, though Opal already knew. She's been friends with the both of them, and she's really good at reading the expression of the green eyed women.  
"You're coming right next week to Korra's match?" Opal asked Asami with a hint of teasing though Asami ignored the teasing part. "Yes, ofcourse i am coming watch her." Asami said quietly thinking about how Korra looked in her previous match. No she shouldn't be thinking about Korra's muscles, she was not supposed to ever have been thinking about Korra in this way. But somehow the thought kept coming back more when Asami tries harder to supress those thoughts she kept having. It didn't stop with thoughts, she even dreamed about being held in the muscular tan arms of the girl.

The group met up at Opal's place, just like Asami she had a big apartament, a bit too big but Opal's looked more cozy. Asami had everything cleaned, her room was perfect. Everything put away in order, the only thing that was a mess was her desk, there were blue prints on them for the new Satobikes.

Asami likes being at Opal's place more, she felt like it was a home.

Bolin and Opal were pretty much glued together, cuddling each other as if they didn't think they would get the same chance tomorrow.  
Mako actually wanted to put an arm around Asami, but she was too far away for him.  
Asami was looking at Korra, who was petting Naga, Korra always brought Naga with her.  
Asami was enjoying the scene infront of her. She liked how Korra was looking happy. You could see that in those ice blue eyes of hers.

"Like what you see Asami?" Asami suddenly heard, it was Korra who said it. Asami blushed a little and decided to ignore the question as she saw the playful grin Korra had on her face. "I don't know but you're flirting with my girlfriend, Korra." Mako said a bit annoyed, he thought he needed to 'protect' Asami. Asami sighed annoyed at Mako.

Asami tried to secretly watch Korra again, but she noticed how those ice blue eyes were focused on her this time.

Korra had her moments of spacing out, and now she was. She was staring at Asami, she didn't knew she was though. Opal poked Korra to stop from spacing out.  
"W-what?" She looked at Opal noticing that she had been spacing out a whole five minutes, staring at Asami.

'shit.. why did i spaced out after i confronted her with her staring at me.' Korra thought sighing

Mako had enough, of everything that was going on. He looked at Asami and cleared his throat. "Asami, why have you been avoiding me, or well you're even avoiding me right now." he sounded harsh saying that, everyone looked at him. Asami looked at him, a bit taken back at what he was saying but recovered quickly.

"I don't know Mako, you are avoiding me too. So why would you bother with me avoiding you. I am just busy." Asami said to him being annoyed by how he was acting so suddenly after being quiet the entire time."

Korra had wanted to back Asami up, but she decided against it since Asami did handle it well actually.

It was an awkward silence afterwards though, really _really_ awkward.  
Bolin was the one who broke the silence, which he usually does. "So ehm guuuuys... how about we watch a movie?" everyone heard that he was feeling pretty awkward so they just agreed.

Asami sat down on the couch next to Korra, she didn't want to sit next to Mako.

After a while watching the movie Asami had fallen asleep. Her head on Korra's shoulder she was snoring softly.  
Korra saw Mako glaring at her, not that Korra cared one little bit about that. "You should have been a bit nicer to her back then Mako, maybe then she would have been sleeping on you shoulder." Korra said as she stuck her tongue out to Mako.

Mako wasn't happy.

The rest of the week was spend normally. The weekend came quickly, the guys were all there. Every one thought Mako and Asami had talked it out and all but they haven't they had avoided each other again. Asami sat next to Opal while Mako sat next to Bolin.  
"Guys I totally can't wait to watch this match! It's awesome, I am going to get us some snacks soon though" he smiled not sensing the strange awkward feeling between Mako and Asami, Opal did but she led it slide. They were old enough to talk this over so they should actually.

They all focused on the stage cause the match was about to start.

I hope you guys liked this chapter too! It was really hard actually... also since i had been a tiny bit busy with finishing this today...but i did plan for the fight with P'li to be in chapter 4 so i am totally happy with that!


	4. Chapter 4

So here is chapter 4, I am really really happy with this story so far. I know I can improve in some ways so if i still kind of lack in ways just tell me!

Enjoy!

\\\

Recap:

 _Every one thought Mako and Asami had talked it out and all but they haven't they had avoided each other again. Asami sat next to Opal while Mako sat next to Bolin.  
"Guys I totally can't wait to watch this match! It's awesome, I am going to get us some snacks soon though" he smiled not sensing the strange awkward feeling between Mako and Asami, Opal did but she led it slide. They were old enough to talk this over so they should actually._

 _They all focused on the stage cause the match was about to start._

This time it was Korra who first came out to get in the ring. She smiled, she felt good in the ring. Yes she felt good even if she was gonna get a few punches.  
She hadn't heard about P'li before, so this was a totally unknown fight for Korra.  
People were cheering for her loudly. Korra was really enjoying what was happening.  
Korra looked around and waved a bit, until P'li can in the ring.

"In the right corner we have the one who defeated Kuvira in the Amateur competition. The Avatar!" was being heard through the speakers. People who had seen that match were applauding and roaring her name.

"In the left we got the undefeatable in the women category, the one and only, P'li!"  
there were a lot of people who were applauding for her.  
She was giving Korra a look that said _'i'll destroy you here._ 'Korra never took the bait, she never let the enemy taunt her. She will show this P'li, with the weird eye tattoo on her forehead, that she will defeat her.

The match begun. "you're going down Avatar." P'li snapped, hitting Korra with a hard jab to her jaw.  
Korra recovered quickly from the hit, she had taken harder hits at times when she trained with some of the males.  
Korra took a chance when she was that P'li was trying to land a kick on her side. She kicked P'li's inner thigh. P'li groaned at the contact and tried to hit Korra full in the face. Korra immediately put up and defensive stance feeling the impact on her hands. She gritted her teeth, that would have hurt pretty bad if it touched her face.  
Korra did feel the first hit she had taken, her jaw was throbbing. But she didn't let that linger on her mind.

Korra took a deep breath, went for the offensive. She ducked when P'li was trying to give her a hit with her arm again, but when Korra faced up looking at her she saw a devious grin. After a split second Korra was hit by P'li knee, hard. Korra's nose was now probably broken, Korra tried not to fall down, she got back to her feet being pushed on the defensive right now. Her face was bloody.

Korra tried to breath calmly, she really wanted to proof this P'li right there and then that she can win from her with ease.  
Since Korra was lost in thought on how to take P'li on, P'li decided to jab Korra hard on the left side of her head. But Korra dogded it with ducking to the right.

Meanwhile with the krew. Asami was pretty much worried about Korra. She saw how P'li had landed that hit with her knee. She hoped Korra wasn't going to push herself too hard.  
Asami tried to focus on the match, rooting for Korra.

Korra saw a little opening, kicked P'li hard in her side. P'li groaned that hurt like a bitch, but P'li took it and recovered from it in a second. P'li kept throwing fast punches at Korra, which some she could dodge but she also took a few hard hits to her stomach.  
Korra was forced to go get on defensive a long time.

To Korra's surprise P'li kicked her in the stomach which made Korra fall against the corner she stood before. Korra let out a groan, it hurt so much but Korra stood up before P'li could do anything. Korra breathed calmly hoping for the dizziness to fade away. It didn't and so didn't massive headache Korra had. She had her head bumped against one of the posts.

Korra growled, getting frustrated by how the match turned out. She had to admit that P'li was one hell of an opponent, she was even doubting that she could win by now.  
Korra noticed that trying to breath calmly wasn't even going to work.

She saw that P'li was charging at her. Korra dogded the hit she would be getting at her face and struck a hard jab at P'li's chin. P'li groaned loudly, that sounded like music to Korra.

Before P'li could recover herself from the hit she just took she got kicked in the guts by Korra. Korra retreated to be able to breath for a little while.

P'li took a little longer recovering from the second hit but when she recovered you could see the rage in her eyes.  
She charged into Korra with her shoulder making Korra fall down since she was still dizzy.

Korra got up before the countdown, taking a defensive stance. Being still dizzy she hoped she could last this and win, but Korra knew somehow that that was just wishfull thinking.

Korra gave a high kick to P'li's head, but she lost her footing at that moment too, P'li took that moment and pushed Korra into the ropes.

Korra groaned painfully. Before she could stand back up P'li made the final blow, she kicked Korra straight in the face. The last Korra heard was a cracking sound, her jaw.

After that everything went black for Korra. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I am a little later with this chapter, I have had a busy week. And this weekend I had a festival, Lowlands, but I worked at this the whole week! Want to keep the readers happy right! And I might slow down with writing chapters around the beginning of September, I am getting surgery so yeaah.

Enjoy reading this chap!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _Recap:_

 _Korra got up before the countdown, taking a defensive stance. Being still dizzy she hoped she could last this and win, but Korra knew somehow that that was just wishfull thinking._

 _Korra gave a high kick to P'li's head, but she lost her footing at that moment too, P'li took that moment and pushed Korra into the ropes._

 _Korra groaned painfully. Before she could stand back up P'li made the final blow, she kicked Korra straight in the face. The last Korra heard was a cracking sound, her jaw._

 _After that everything went black for Korra._

Korra woke up in the hospital, since the damage she had was pretty nasty. She had a broken nose, 3 broken ribs and of course her broken jaw. They had done an MRI scan to see if there had been some brain damage, nothing but a light concussion. She was good to go home, she checked her texts and saw that her friends had been worried for her, that made her happy. She was a bit frustrated about losing this match but she will get back to training once she recovered from these injuries. She texted them back that she was okay, though she was a bit confused since Asami was one of the people who had texted her, she just told her she'd be fine soon enough.

She got home at her apartment giving Naga a quick pet she went into the kitchen. Korra was starving, but when wasn't she.  
She got one of those microwave pancakes, which she put in the microwave for 30 seconds and then just ate it, she just wanted to eat no luxuries on that pancake were needed to satisfy her.

Korra fed Naga and went to sit on the couch, still having a headache so decided not to do her homework, even if it was 2 am who would do homework then right, plus she could do it later.

Korra was too tired to move from the couch to the bed so she decided she'd sleep on the couch.

\\\

It was Sunday, since her match was on Saturday, Opal had invited the Krew at her place.  
Korra's headache was gone, so she decided to go.

Opal looked a bit worried when she saw Korra's injured face. "You sure you're okay Korra?" Opal asked, Korra didn't like it when people worried about her, she wasn't weak and she sure didn't want to feel weak. "Of course I am okay, Opal, the only thing I am feeling bad about is losing the match, but I will get over that." Korra said with a smile, which was painful cause of her broken jaw.

"Asami seriously can you stop being such a bitch!" Opal and Korra were surprised to hear a fight going on inside, it was Mako. Everyone kind of knew that they were being awkward towards eachother.  
"Me a bitch? You are the one who is a stuck up asshole! We only see each other when we all get together here at Opal's or anywhere else! You're way too busy with anything else!" Now it was Asami who was shouting. She felt furious.

"Oh Asami really? You're the one who is always busy with your freaking homework!" was Mako's response.

Bolin coughed trying to get the attention of the two, but the went on with the argument they had.  
"Well I guess I come here to get a free headache." Korra said as she stood behind the couch the fighting pair was on. "Hey Korra!" Bolin said, well almost shouted excitedly, and got her in a crushing bear hug. Korra let out a painfull groan. "Oh yeah... sorry about that." Bolin said as he put her back on the ground. "It's okay Bo, the fact that I feel pain means I am still alive and well." Korra said with a painfull smile on her face.

Korra then put one fist on Asami's head and the other on Mako's head and lowered her head a bit. "And you guys can fight when I am not here, I don't need a headache" Korra said with a tiny bit annoyance in her voice, even though she would be the one backing up Asami. Mako is an asshole, that is a thing that is for sure and Korra knew that too well.

Mako sighed not responding to it, Asami on the other hand nodded slightly.

Korra looked at Asami, the girl who always is secure, knows what to do when others don't. Never loses her cool. But right now, Asami was being all the opposite. This is was a relationship does with some one in your friend circle.

The group of friends tried to remain the peace for the rest of the night while making a small movie marathon. No one did mind about remaining the peace. It was nice, for all of them even if there was still a slight suffocating tension between Asami and Mako. 

"Guys I'm leaving, I have to watch Tenzin's kids tomorrow." Korra spoke up breaking the suffocating silence, that's how it felt for Asami. Korra stood up and left. Leaving the others back there. Taking a deep breath outside, hatind the tension that was there, she couldn't say she didn't feel it. It was so thick you could really be suffocated from it if you spoke the wrong words.

Mako looked over at the now empty space between him and Asami. He was thinking about closing it, but he also knew he shouldn't do that he wasn't in the position to do that. He made a scene out of nothing, he wanted to make it right with Asami again. He lost Korra like that he didn't want to lose Asami like that, but Asami of course thought different.

Asami sighed " Guys I'm going I need to work on my project." Opal smiled at her. "Don't overdo yourself." Asami nodded and said bye to Bolin and nodded at Mako, not wanting to talk to him at all. She knows she has to talk with him about it if she wanted it not to become awkward with the krew.

She got in her car and drove home, away from the drama for now. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap:**_ __

 _Mako looked over at the now empty space between him and Asami. He was thinking about closing it, but he also knew he shouldn't do that he wasn't in the position to do that. He made a scene out of nothing, he wanted to make it right with Asami again. He lost Korra like that he didn't want to lose Asami like that, but Asami of course thought different._

 _Asami sighed " Guys I'm going I need to work on my project." Opal smiled at her. "Don't overdo yourself." Asami nodded and said bye to Bolin and nodded at Mako, not wanting to talk to him at all. She knows she has to talk with him about it if she wanted it not to become awkward with the krew._

 _She got in her car and drove home, away from the drama for now._

It had been a few days since Mako had heard from Asami, he wasn't really happy about it. He wanted this relationship to be better, he didn't want it to end like it did with Korra, even if he and Korra just fought all the time. Asami was another story, Mako really did feel something for Asami, may it be because of her looks, he doesn't know but he feels really attracted to her.

Suddenly mako heard his ring tone.

 **"I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD!"**

Korra was going to pay for putting this as his ringtone, again. He picked up, it was Asami.

"Hey, I wanted to talk with you. Face to face, and I bet you know what it is about." Asami said in her business woman voice.  
Mako swallowed, he knew. "when will you be here?" He said in his boring monotonous way.

"I am already at your door so open up." With that Asami hang up. He opened the door gesturing her to come in and she did.

"Mako, I… well since you know what I will say. And you know that we don't go well together anymore." Asami said, she breathed before letting out what she wanted to but Mako silenced her. "I know Asami, you're breaking up with me. I hoped you wouldn't have given up on us, but you did. We didn't go well yes. But that has only been a week orso." He said, he wasn't happy that Asami gave up on them.

"A week? Mako you have been an ass to me for longer than that. We barely went on dates anymore. We only saw eachother at school, with our friends and when my dad asks to let you come over for dinner. And I did try to let you know that I wasn't happy about how it went, but you were too busy." Asami said, she wasn't happy either but she didn't want to have a relationship like this.

After having an argument they actually mutually broke it off.

At school, lunch break they were sitting together with the rest. Ofcourse they weren't talking to each other cause it was still kinda awkward.

Boling was the one to talk about it though. "So…. You guys broke it off?" he was trying to not sound awkward about it. "Yeah we broke it off, mutually." Asami said. Mako nodded, Korra noticed the awkwardness between them. "Well at least you two handled it better than Mako and I did." Korra said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing hard at it.

Mako sighed annoyed at the comment Korra made, Korra shrugged.

"Come on! We should be happy people! We can go to the amusement park tomorrow! I mean that should lighten everyone's mood right?!" Bolin said, he didn't like it when it would become awkward or people would become irritated or annoyed.

Korra grinned at Bolin. "Yeah! And we're going to go ride all the frigging rollercoasters!" Korra said overly happy.

 **\\\**

 **Guys I am sooooooo sorry that this is a short chapter… I had been very busy and I think I should put the amusement park stuff in a different chapter…**

 **So I hope you guys liked this chapter (even though it's short u_u but I am doing my best!)**

 **See you guys next time!**


	7. Not a chapter but please read!

**Sorry sorry I know this is not a chapter… I just wanted to say I don't really have any idea's anymore… So I'd like to ask you guys for help… I know I was about to do a chapter with the krew going to the amusement park. But I am not really sure about that anymore… As for my other story I am going to pick it up again and write the chapters soon! I also need a beta…. I don't know if you guys like my writing style, and I know I am not the best at grammar and stuff so that's why I am also asking for a beta reader… (English is NOT my native language!)**

 **Thank you for reading this and please stay tuned, I may be trying to make a one shot for new years eve in for this story! :3**


End file.
